Life was Good
by Meee
Summary: The story of Will's mother, how she met Jack Sparrow, Bootstrap, and all that jazz. Rated for violence and sexuality. Complete!
1. Invasion

A/N: Ok, here's my second PotC story. I'm actually in the middle of one, and I know starting this one is a very bad idea, seeing as I might not finish the other one know. But this plot bunny has been jumping around in my head, and I can't get rid of it. Oh well.  
  
Another thing: This story *moves toward door* is sort of *locks door* a *padlocks door* self insert. HA! You can't run out now!! Seriously, folks. I want a story I can put myself into. Call me selfish. And it will eventually be a Jack/OC, I think. Maybe not. I'm going to try and make the character as realistic as possible. The descriptions are pretty much what I look like. Alright? NO FLAMES. I don't like them, they don't do any good. This story is for me.  
  
***  
  
Life was good. Very good, in fact. Father had just got a large promotion, mother was recovering well from the flu. I was quite content with my role of sitting at home, doing needlework and reading.  
  
Goodness! I forgot to introduce myself. I am Victoria Alexandria Smithford. My father is currently the head surgeon in George Town, Exuma Island, in the Bahamas. A nice place, I suppose. Not too many people, good for fishing, nice weather.  
  
As I was saying, life was good. I rather enjoyed the sun of the Caribbean to rain and dreariness of England. We had crossed 8 years before, when I was 12.  
  
I had just changed into my nightdress and called the maid for the bed warmer when I heard a loud explosion. My eyes shot wide open and I grabbed the comforter on the bed, pulling it to my chest. My, unfortunately, flat chest. A short scream escaped. Our maid, a portly woman named Marie, came running in.  
  
"Do you know what that was, Marie?" I asked. She looked frightened, which scared me to death. I had known Marie since I was four and a half years old, and she was like a second mother to me.  
  
"I have a good idea, Miss Vicky." Miss Vicky. That was what she had always called me. I wouldn't let anyone shorten my name except for her. She helped me up from the bed and helped me put on my dressing gown. "Hide in the butler's pantry, Miss. I'll send your parents with you shortly," she patted my cheek and sent me down.  
  
As I entered the kitchen, it hit me like a lightning bolt. The only reason I was to go to the butler's pantry was if George Town was under attack. And in the Caribbean, an attack meant one thing. Pirates.  
  
When I tried to step again, I found that my foot wouldn't move. I was paralyzed with fear. I was certain that I was going to die. And if not me, someone I cared about. Mother. Father. Marie. Or perhaps my betrothed, Thomas. I was not in love with him, but I liked him. He cared about me, and seemed to want what was best for me.  
  
As I started to go over the many possibilities for their gruesome deaths in my head, my father stepped into the room. He drew me up in a hug, and I cried into his shoulder.  
  
"Shh, Victoria. Get into the closet." He ushered me in, wiping my face of tears. Right before he closed the door behind him, I spoke up.  
  
"But where is Mother? And Marie? Father, answer me!" But he didn't. The door shut firmly, and I was thrown into complete and terrifying darkness. The absence of light didn't prevent the sounds from reaching my ears, however. I stood there, hands over my ears, trying to block out the screams of people and the laughter of the pirates.  
  
Nearby, I heard a blood-curdling scream, then a shot. Silence. I prayed with all my heart that it was not Marie or Mother. But my prayers were not answered. I soon heard, "Marie! Marie, no!" issuing from my mother's mouth. I heard my father trying to pull her away, then two more shots. And that was when I blacked out.  
  
I must not have been out for very long, though. When I came to, I could still hear the cries from outside. As I pulled myself up, I heard a series of footsteps. I'm sure that if it wasn't pitch black, you could have seen my face go whiter than a ghost's. My breathing stopped as I heard a voice ring out above the screams.  
  
"Ah, the kitchen! Let's get us some food then!"  
  
Ok, I know I said my face was whiter than a ghost's. But after he said that, it went whiter. I was standing in the place where most of the food was kept. All I could do was close my eyes, and pray that they left.  
  
Well, what do you think happened? As I mumbled out the Lord's Prayer, the door opened, flooding the pantry with light. My eyes shot open to reveal a highly amused pirate, wearing a large hat with many dreadlocks poking out from underneath. The pirate grabbed my arm and yanked me out. His grip hurt, and his rings were digging into my skin. Silent tears ran down my cheeks.  
  
"Look what I've found, men! Prime cut, this is!" The three other men that were rifling through my house laughed. It was a cruel, vicious laugh. Again my mind ran over all of my possible fates, each more gruesome than the last. Filthy pirates.  
  
The man turned to me. "Who might you be, love?" He smiled at me. His teeth showed gold, and his goatee had two braids hanging down from it.  
  
The tears were now flowing full force. "V-V-Victoria." I looked around, desperate for escape. Yeah, right. As I turned to my left, I saw the most terrible thing I have ever seen. My dead parents' bodies lying on the floor. Blood was spilling from my father's chest, and my mother's skull was half missing. The sobs now fully racked my body and I slid to the floor, clutching the pirate's legs. The leather of his boots was soft, and I cried into them, pounding on his shins the whole time. "You...you killed them!!"  
  
He bent down to my level and lifted my chin up. "That was not I, Miss." He seemed serious, but I hardly cared at that point. I took all the strength I had left and slapped him across the face. Before I could do it again, he grabbed my hand. "I don't think ye should do that, lass."  
  
Everyone in the room turned when the back door burst open. There was Thomas, holding a gun, searching desperately for me. At that moment I loved him more than anything in the world. But as soon as he raised his weapon, he was shot in the chest by the pirates standing by. That was it for me. I crawled over to him, sobbing, and clutched his dead hand. I buried my face in his chest and cried so hard I started coughing. Then, bringing my face up again, I saw the wounds. I crept away and became violently sick.  
  
I wiped my face and turned over onto my back. And this time, when I passed out, I stayed that way.  
  
****  
  
When I woke up, I was laying on my bed. It was light out, and for a moment, a sweet, blissful moment, I forgot all about what happened the night previous. But then reality set in, and I found myself crying again. Funny, I thought I had cried out all my tears.  
  
I looked down and saw blood covering my night gown. Thomas's blood. I thought that things couldn't get much worse when the door burst open. The pirate that had pulled me from my hiding spot was standing there, holding an apple and looking entirely too cheerful. I scowled my eyes out.  
  
"No need for the dirty looks, love," he said, sitting down in the chair. Marie's chair.  
  
'No need'?!? What was wrong with him? I raised my hand and pointed at him. "YOU KILLED MY FAMILY!!" I screamed. He sighed.  
  
"I told ye last nigh', lass. That wasn't I."  
  
I decided that I had had enough of the subject. The scumbag wasn't going to admit he killed them, I knew. "Why didn't you kill me?"  
  
He shrugged. "Dunno. Normally, when me and me men go to a town, we don't 'ave to worry 'bout some lass seein' 'er dead family." And then the bastard smiled. "Besides, do ye really want ta be dead?"  
  
I shrugged. "Who are you?"  
  
He looked immensely pleased at being asked for his name. "Captain Jack Sparrow, at your service." He swept off his hat and did a small bow in his chair.  
  
Sparrow, eh? I'd heard of him. "What are you going to do with me?" I asked, shakily. He shrugged.  
  
"I have nothing left," I said. I couldn't look him in the eye. But for the brief second I did, I could have sworn - was that sympathy? No...just a trick of the light.  
  
Or maybe not. He leaned forward, and his smile vanished. "I'll tell ye somethin' personal. I know jus' how ye feel, lass."  
  
I almost laughed out loud at that. How could he possibly know how I feel? "Yeah, sure."  
  
He sat back and looked offended. "I'm serious. Me parents was killed by pirates when I was 14 years old. Savvy?" Ok, so maybe he did know how I felt. I felt a pang of guilt go through my chest.  
  
"But, if pirates killed your parents, why did you become one? That doesn't make much sense, Captain," I folded my arms across my chest. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I had nothin' else left." It chilled me to the bone how he said those words. It was like it was advice, or something. "How old are you, uh....uh..."  
  
"Victoria."  
  
He snapped his fingers and smiled. "Righ'. How old are you, Victoria?"  
  
I let out a slow breath. What could it hurt to tell him? "I'm twenty years old. And yourself, Jack Sparrow?"  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow, love," he corrected.  
  
"Whatever. Captain." A little insecure, pal?  
  
"22 years, methinks. 'S been a while since I've had me a proper party."  
  
That surprised me. He was so young, and a captain? So close to my own age too. I started doing some quick math in my head while he seemed to study me. If he was fourteen when his parents died, I was twelve.....  
  
"Where did you live when your parents were killed?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"As a matter o' fact, it was 'ere in George Town." My mouth dropped open. I remembered, when we first came, the town was in shambles. A band of pirates had just been through!  
  
I decided to keep this tidbit of information to myself. Now was time for business.  
  
"Let me come on board with you," I said. Jack almost choked on his apple.  
  
"'Scuse me, Miss? You?"  
  
"Yes. Me. I have nothing else here! Please! It's what you did."  
  
He sat forward in his chair. "Yeah, well, that was in very differen' circumstances, ye see. One-I was 14, not 20. Two-I, if you haven't noticed, am a man. You are a woman. I think." He waved his hands wildy in the air as he spoke. I got the feeling that he wouldn't be able to talk sitting on his hands. "Three-Ye don' know the firs' thing about piratin'. 'Ave you ever been on a ship, love?"  
  
What a dumb question. "Of course I have! On the crossing from England!"  
  
He shook his head. "Not that kind of ship, love. Have you ever been on a ship and ye had to take care o' it?" He had me there. I slowly shook my head. "There. That's why ye can't come wi' me." He got up to leave. Well, I couldn't let that happen. He was my only shot out of there.  
  
I got out of the bed and ran toward him, grabbing his arm as he stepped out. It was then I realized just how much bigger then me he was. My brown curly hair was still piled up on my head, and it barely reached his nose. My hand also didn't fit all the way around his bicep. And I have long fingers.  
  
I looked up into his face, which was staring at my hand around his strong arm. I put on what I thought was a brave face. "Please. I can do it. Just give me a chance."  
  
He stared at me for a long while, his brown eyes meeting mine. I shifted my weight, starting to feel uncomfortable, when he sighed. "Fine. Git yer things together."  
  
***  
  
A/N: Ok, there it is. First chapter. What do you think? I like the idea of young Jack Sparrow. Please R&R. And if you do criticism, make it constructive. Tell me what's wrong with my writing, not with my character. Got it? Good. 


	2. Introductions

A/N: Ok, here's the next chappy. Thanks for your review, Marissa! :-)  
  
~~ Previously:  
  
I looked up into his face, which was staring at my hand around his strong arm. I put on what I thought was a brave face. "Please. I can do it. Just give me a chance."  
  
He stared at me for a long while, his brown eyes meeting mine. I shifted my weight, starting to feel uncomfortable, when he sighed. "Fine. Git yer things together."  
  
****  
  
I smiled and turned to get my stuff. I grabbed mostly personal items, things that my parents had given me. I had packed a few dresses and my under things when I felt Jack staring at my back.  
  
"What?" I asked, hands on my hips. He smirked and came over to my bed, where all my things were laid out.  
  
"Yer goin' on a ship. Ye can' wear those," he said, motioning to my clothes. I suppose he was right. But...  
  
"Won't I just be staying below deck?" I asked. He let out a short, bark- like laugh. I guess not.  
  
"No, love. No one stays below. There be things to do." He sat down. I flopped down next to him, sighing.  
  
"Well, what am I to wear then? I don't have any man's clothes." He looked thoughtful for a moment, then smiled again, revealing his gold teeth.  
  
"Be right back." He leapt up and dashed out of the room. I could hear his beads jangling and footfalls on the steps.  
  
By god, he was right. He returned only a minute later, holding a pile of clothes and a pair of boots. He tossed them to me and folded his arms proudly.  
  
"Where did you get these?" I asked, holding them up. There was a pair of breeches, and loose shirt, and various other items. They weren't my father's. He didn't own anything like that.  
  
"Tha's for me to know and you never to find out," he said, smiling again. I shrugged. It wasn't like it mattered now. I held them down again and stared at Jack.  
  
"Well, put them on then," he said. Boy, was he thick or what?  
  
"Turn around please," I said, blushing. I didn't want him to see me naked!! He just snickered and turned his back. As I started to change out of my bloody nightgown, he began singing.  
  
"Yo Ho, yo ho, a Pirate's life for me. We pillage and plunder, we rifle and loot, drink up me 'earties, yo ho!"  
  
As he finished the next verse, I discovered a problem. I couldn't tie one of the straps I was sure was designed to help keep my top on. I tried desperately to get it as Jack passed, "We kindle and char and inflame and ignite, Drink up, me hearties, Yo Ho!"  
  
I finally realized that there would be no chance to get in on my own. I gulped. "Uh, Jack?" I looked over my shoulder to see him turned around, looking highly amused.  
  
"Can't figure it, can ye?" I blushed as he walked closer. Very close, in fact. A little too close for comfort.  
  
"Will you just tie it for me?" I asked, exasperated. I'm sure my face was beet red. He tied them, albeit slowly. He really took his time, which was quite annoying. There I was, half naked, standing with my back to a pirate whose men had killed my family, and he decides to go about as slow as he possibly could. I had the feeling he was peering over my shoulder, trying to peek at my chest, so I pulled the top tighter.  
  
"Done, love," he said. I dropped my arms and my top didn't go flying open, so he seemed to have down it right. But instead of stepping away, he appeared to move even closer, pushing his body against mine and wrapping his large hands around my shoulders.  
  
"Jack?" I asked. His hands slid up to my neck, rough fingers massaging my muscles. It felt good. Very good, in fact. Before I could stop myself, a low moan escaped my lips.  
  
"I take it yer enjoyin' this, then?" he whispered softly into my ear. His warm breath felt strange on my cheek. I had never been so close to a man before. And frankly, it scared me. I had no idea what to do.  
  
As I thought of what I could possibly say to this, without either offending him or practically inviting him to go on, he pressed his lips to my neck. It was a definitely a new sensation. And I realized that it was one I didn't want to feel. Not yet, at least. Not with him.  
  
"Jack. Stop," I said, trying to sound strong. In truth, my knees were about to turn to jelly with how he was blowing lightly in my ear.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Stop. Please," I tried again. To my relief, he pulled away and forcefully turned me around. I thought he was going to hit me, or slap me, so I cowered a bit under his angry gaze. But that's all it was-an angry gaze.  
  
"You'd better watch yerself, lass. I'll stop, but I'm not sure me crew would."  
  
My eyes welled up with tears. "The-the crew?" I suddenly realized that I would rather have Sparrow touch me a million times than the crew.  
  
"The crew. Finish packing and meet me at the dock." With that, he swept out of the room. I could only think one thing. What the hell had I gotten myself into?  
  
****  
  
I did as Sparrow said, packing my stuff and heaving it down towards the dock. As I made my way though the town, I could see all of the damage the pirates had inflicted, making me regret that I had asked to come aboard the boat.  
  
But, for a minute or two, the regrets melted away as I came closer to the boat. Ship. It was, for lack of a better word, beautiful. It's hull was gleaming wood, it's sails pitch black. On the side, in big letters, was it's name-"The Black Pearl." I could tell now why Sparrow had corrected me, to add the Captain part. I would be doing the same thing if she was mine.  
  
"Welcome to the Black Pearl, Miss Vicky." Sparrow came bounding down from the ship. I even forgot to correct him, I was so mesmerized with the beautiful ship.  
  
My regrets came back, however, when I saw the man following Sparrow. He looked older, and slightly surly. Jack seemed to be happy again, which probably had something to do with the bottle of rum swinging in his hand.  
  
"Took ye long enough to get 'ere then," he said, coming up to me. I just shrugged and looked down at my bags.  
  
He smiled. "No matter. Victoria, I'd like ta interduce me firs' mate, Barbossa." He motioned to the man standing behind him, who inclined his head slightly. Then he whispered something into Sparrow's ear. Sparrow frowned, shook his head, and turned to me again. He plastered the smile back on his face.  
  
"Let's get yer things aboard, then." He motioned to another pirate, who came down quickly and grabbed one of my bags rather roughly. Barbossa grabbed the other. I bit my tongue, fearing the consequences if I said anything.  
  
I followed the Captain aboard. It was just as beautiful inside as the outside. Sparrow swaggered up to the wheel, and looked up. "Bootstrap, get down 'ere." A tall man with dark hair came scurrying down from the mast. The height he was at was dizzying, but he moved as quickly as if he were only a few feet up.  
  
"Aye, Cap'n?" He jumped down the last few feet and strode over to Sparrow. He looked even younger than Sparrow.  
  
"I'd like ye ter take Miss Vicky,"  
  
"Victoria," I interrupted. The man seemed to just notice I was standing there at that point.  
  
Sparrow raised an eyebrow, but continued. "Miss Victoria down, and explain to 'er how things work 'ere. Savvy?"  
  
"Aye Aye, Cap'n." The man turned and made his way down. I followed him, having to walk quickly to keep up with his pace. I tried to ignore the stares of the crew.  
  
We finally entered a small room, where the pirate pulled up to crates for us to sit on. "Welcome aboard, Miss Victoria." He smiled, and it seemed kind. He extended his hand, and I took it.  
  
"I'm William Turner. But you can call me Bootstrap." What an odd nickname.  
  
"Bootstrap? Why do they call you that?"  
  
He laughed. "That's a long story, love."  
  
"I've got plenty of time." I crossed my legs and leaned against the wall. He raised an eyebrow, then shrugged.  
  
"All righ'," he began. "When I firs' became a pirate, the other crew members would enjoy playin' tricks on me. On day, they decided it woul' be a riot ter hang me up by me bootstraps. Ever since then, they've called me Bootstrap Bill."  
  
"You lied! You said it was a long story!" I said, smiling. He shrugged.  
  
"Pirate." He laughed, probably at the incredulous expression on my face. After a short while, I laughed with him. It was then I noticed just how good looking he was. His eyes were clear blue, and his dark hair perfectly framed his square jaw and high cheekbones.  
  
"How old are you, William?" I asked. I couldn't say his nickname; I didn't think it fit him.  
  
He stopped laughing, but he was still grinning from ear to ear. "20 years old, miss. Yerself?"  
  
My mouth dropped open slightly. My age! "I am also twenty."  
  
"Well, we got something in common, then, don't we?" he winked. "Now, onto yer duties. You'll be mostly workin' in the galley. That's the kitchen," he added, at the confused look on my face. "You do know 'ow to cook, don't ya?"  
  
I gulped. I didn't! "A- a little." I got the feeling he didn't buy my lie by the way he raised an eyebrow. He just shrugged it off, though.  
  
"Well, it ain't too hard. And us pirates are easily satisfied."  
  
"Is that all I'll be doing?" I asked shakily. He nodded.  
  
"Fer now. And one more thing, Miss Victoria," he lowered his voice and leaned forward. He took my hand and slid something hard and cool into it. I looked down and gasped.  
  
"Keep it close to yerself. Most of the crew 'aven't been wit a woman for quite a while. And men git lonely." I looked deeply into his eyes, at the dagger he had slid into my hand, then back at him.  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" It was a fair question.  
  
"Because yer still the only woman aboard, and I don' want ya jumpin' over before I get my turn."  
  
And before I could reply to his dreadful comment, he was gone.  
  
*****  
  
Well, that was chapter two!! How do ya like it? I'm trying to make sure that the pirates actually act like pirates(including Jack). And I'm quite aware that Will has brown eyes, but I'm thinking that he must have gotten some trait from his mother, and I'm thinking the eyes would be suitable.  
  
And now I'm no longer sure if this will be a Jack/OC....it may turn out to be Bill/OC. I dunno. I just go where the story takes me. 


	3. End of Innocence

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews!!  
  
Disclaimer: No. Just no.  
  
**** Previously:  
  
"Because yer still the only woman aboard, and I don' want ya jumpin' over before I get my turn."  
  
And before I could reply to his dreadful comment, he was gone.  
  
****  
  
I sat there, staring, for a few minutes until I heard the sound of footsteps. I looked up to see Sparrow standing in the doorway, his arms folded across his chest.  
  
"Still here?" he said. I shrugged and stood up. Then I realized the dagger was still in my hand, and I slid it into my right boot.  
  
"Well, best be gettin' to yer post. The men are gettin' hungry." I just nodded and followed him out the door. He pointed me in the direction of the galley, then made his way up to the deck. I entered the room and immediately recoiled. It smelled terrible, and there were dirty dishes everywhere. I just sighed and began cleaning.  
  
It took almost two hours, but I had finally cleaned up the galley to my liking. That was when I started cooking anything I could find.  
  
****  
  
The next few days passed without much consequence. Sparrow had apparently told the crew to leave me be, because the first time someone came to see me in a week was when William popped his head in to say that the Captain wanted to see me.  
  
"What does he want?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. I still hadn't quite gotten over what William had said, and what Jack had tried to do back in George Town.  
  
"Dunno, Miss. Suppose you'll jus' 'ave ter find out fer yerself." With that, he left. I sighed and put down the pan I was scrubbing and left the galley. I made my way to the Captain's quarters, avoiding stares of the crew.  
  
"You wanted to see me, Captain?" I asked timidly, stepping into the cabin. He looked up from his desk, where a large map could be seen.  
  
"Yeah, I did. Sit down." He motioned to his bed. I paused a little too long and he raised an eyebrow. "I won't hurt yeh."  
  
I didn't reply, just crossed the cabin and sat on the edge of the bed. It was remarkably soft. Sparrow followed and sat next to me. He moved close, and I could smell the rum on his breath.  
  
He turned my cheek and planted a kiss on my lips. I tried to pull away, but before I could he hand his hands around my head and body. It was then it sunk in just what he planned to do. As he laid me down on the bed, his full weight on top of me, I began to struggle.  
  
"No. NO!" I tried to stop him, but he was so much bigger than I it was impossible. He put a hand over my mouth and looked into my eyes.  
  
"Quiet, lass. It'll be over soon," he said. I could feel my eyes welling up with tears, but I just nodded. And he did what pirates do to women as I closed my eyes and waited for it to be over.  
  
****  
  
After Sparrow was done taking away my innocence, I returned to the galley to find half the crew standing there with hungry looks in their eyes. And I don't mean they wanted food.  
  
My eyes grew wide and I rushed back to the Captain's cabin. I found Sparrow sleeping, clad only in his breeches, on the bed. I closed the door tight and rushed to hide behind the bed.  
  
My plan worked; the crew didn't follow me into the cabin. But I feared what would happen when Sparrow woke up, or when I decided to leave.  
  
I didn't have long to dwell on my fears, however. Sparrow woke up with a start, grabbing a pistol from under his pillow and waving it around like a madman.  
  
I cowered in my hiding place, hoping he didn't see me. But alas, he did.  
  
"You! Back for more, eh?" he said, smirking. I stood up, trying to look brave. My attempt failed miserably.  
  
"No. I....I was hiding. Your men were chasing after me." I hung my head in shame. All I can remember thinking was 'Damn this man! Damn him to hell and back!'  
  
"Were they now?" He asked. He sounded far too mirthful for my taste. I nodded.  
  
"Yeah, well, I expected as much." He said it so casually, it was infuriating. I felt tears forming again.  
  
"Please, make them leave me be," I pleaded. One person violating me was one thing, but an entire crew? A pirate crew, even? The thought was unbearable.  
  
He studied me for a long while, before sighing. "Alrigh'. I'll tell 'em. Get back to yer duties, cook." He waved his hand and pointed to the door. I smiled a timid grin, and left. It was then I remembered the dagger hidden in my boot. My protection.  
  
As I stepped into the galley, a tall man stood in front of me. I gasped, then pulled the dagger from my shoe. I thrust at him, but he grabbed my wrist and flipped me around, holding the sharp edge to my throat.  
  
"I see yer makin' good use of me present," said the man. I looked up to see William Turner grinning down at me, while still holding the blade dangerously close to my throat.  
  
"Let go of me."  
  
"Promise not to try ter kill me, kitten?" He was still grinning, so I glared at him. But, as I no longer wished to have cold metal pressed to my throat, I nodded. He winked and spun me around.  
  
"So 'ow did things go with the Cap'n, then?" he said, still smirking. I sighed and walked past him, flopping down onto a chair.  
  
"I never want to see that scum again," I said, speaking the truth. William looked highly upset by this.  
  
"Don't ye be calling me cap'n scum again. That man 'as saved me and many other's lives more 'n once." I just stared, not wanting to reply. "Includin' yers. He could've killed yeh back in yer own kitchen. But he spared yeh. Ye should be thankful to him."  
  
I snorted. "The only reason he spared me was to use me for sex. He's a pig."  
  
Now William glared at me. And it was a scary sight. "Listen 'ear, you. 'E could've killed yeh righ' after 'e was done with yeh. Tha's what most people would do. But 'ere yeh are, alive."  
  
"He's a pirate."  
  
"Aye, he is. He's a pirate, an' a good man. Not many can say that, but it's true." He crossed his arms and continued to stare at me.  
  
"But that still doesn't disguise the fact that he used me for sex!"  
  
He sighed. "Answer me this, love. Did he do anythin' strange in there?" At the confused look on my face, he added, "You know, things that yeh haven't heard stories of before. Anything but get straight to the point?"  
  
I finally realized what he meant and was quite shocked he was asking it. I shook my head slowly. "N-No...he just...." I trailed off. He knew what I was talking about. William nodded knowingly.  
  
"Yer lucky he didn' waste time. I've heard tell of some strange goin's on when a pirate takes a woman 'board."  
  
"Like what?" I asked, my curiosity piqued. I was surprised it could be any worse than it was.  
  
"Don't think I should tell yeh. Could scar yer mind." He smirked again, then laughed. "'Course, if yeh've seen the Cap'n nekkid yeh might already be scarred."  
  
I smiled and laughed along with him. But, in truth I wasn't very scarred by it. For the short amount of time that I did open my eyes, I could tell, even with my lack of experience, that Sparrow was NOT an ugly man. Quite nice, he was.  
  
I decided not to share this fact and continued to laugh with him.  
  
"So, where are we headed, William?" I asked after we were done. He raised an eyebrow at me.  
  
"Why do yeh call me that? No one calls me William 'cept me own mother. And she's dead, so no one calls me that."  
  
I just shrugged. "So, where are we going?"  
  
"Not sure. Cap'n says we're off to meet someone named...um...gimmie a minute...I know this one..." I was tempted to laugh at the way he was struggling to find the answer. His tongue was sticking out and his eyes were screwed up in concentration.  
  
Suddenly, he snapped his fingers together and looked up. "Got it. We're meetin' a man named Jose Gaspar." He looked immensely pleased with himself.  
  
"Jose Gaspar? Is he a pirate?" The named sounded familiar, but I couldn't place it.  
  
"But of course, miss. One of the best. Or worst, as yeh might see it. 'E was a Spanish Naval officer who turned pirate. Amazing story, his is. I'll 'ave the tell it to yeh sometime." He closed his eyes for a minute, as if picturing the story in his head.  
  
"Calls 'imself Gasparilla. He's got so much booty 'e could burn half of it an' still be set fer life. Ruthless, he is. Barbossa looks up ter him."  
  
Those were not the most comforting words he could have offered at that point. I didn't have time to tell him this, however, because right after he said it, Barbossa himself entered the galley.  
  
"Speak of the devil," William mumbled under his breath so that only I could hear. I giggled lightly, before being silenced with a look from the older man.  
  
"What the 'ell are yeh doing down 'ere, Bootstrap? Get up on deck! There be work the do!"  
  
With a quick smile at me, William was gone, and I was left to my thoughts all alone in the galley.  
  
****  
  
There ya go! Chapter 3, ready for you. Look up Jose Gaspar-he was an actual pirate. I think. There's all this legend about him. And anyone who lives in Tampa, FL will know about him, at least vaguely, because he is the one Gasparilla is based on.  
  
ANYWAY. Hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to review! 


	4. On the Island

A/N: WEE! More reviews! Thanks, all of you. You make me feel special. And I know some of you might be highly upset by the whole Jack sex thing...I'm not sure whether I consider it rape or not considering she did let him go on. Whatever. And to say something to Punk_Rock_Princess- my reason for Jack switching, um, sides, I guess is simply because he's a pirate. Yeah. Sorta lame, oh well.  
  
Please, people, don't forget that Sparrow is a BAD GUY. Pirates were bad. Very bad, in fact. And I could have made him a lot worse. Alright? If you want good, funny Jack, go read my other story, The Tattoos. Don't let the crappy title fool you, it's pretty good.  
  
As you might have noticed, I've changed the summary. Which means I've given away the secret. The only reason it wasn't up there before was because I didn't know how the story was gonna turn out, and now I have a pretty good idea.  
  
Tell me if I should change the rating on this. I don't really want to, but I will if need be.  
  
**** Previously:  
  
"Got it. We're meetin' a man named Jose Gaspar." .......  
  
With a quick smile at me, William was gone, and I was left to my thoughts all alone in the galley.  
  
****  
  
The next day, my "monthly visitor" showed up, serving as a great relief to me. It signaled that I WASN'T pregnant, which was definitely a good sign. But of course there was the problem of it actually being there, and cramps, and all that stuff.  
  
Luckily, we came to port not long afterward. I honestly cannot remember what the place was called. Doesn't matter, though. It was small, out of the way. But it still had some nice places to stay.  
  
I walked off the ship and was glad to finally stretch my legs. As my arms were held high above my head, Sparrow came up behind me and grabbed around my ribs, to a rather sensitive part of my body. My arms shot back down and I whipped around as fast as I possibly could. When I did I saw Sparrow's smirking face above me, incredibly close.  
  
"Let me go," I said, through gritted teeth. He laughed and did. Then he peered over my shoulder, and smiled wide.  
  
"Jose!" Sparrow walked past me, his arms extended. I turned around to see a very tanned pirate smirking at him.  
  
"Sparrow," the man said. "I was wonderin' when ye was goin' ter turn up." The men embraced, and I saw Gaspar wink. "Who's the lass?" he said after they let go of each other. Sparrow turned around, grabbed my arm, and pulled me toward them.  
  
"This littl' thing is somethin' we picked up in George Town. Name's Victoria...Victoria...tell me, sweetheart, yer last name?"  
  
I swallowed hard, staring him in the face. "Smithford."  
  
Sparrow snapped his finger. "Righ'. Victoria Smithford, meet Jose Gaspar."  
  
The other pirate did a small bow and looked me over, resting his eyes quite a while in my chest. "Not very top 'eavy, is she?" It took me a minute to understand what he meant, but when I did, I lifted my had and was about to slap him hard across the face when Sparrow grabbed my hand.  
  
"Don't, love. She may not look like much, but she's got it where it counts," he added to the other pirate, winking.  
  
"You!" I screamed. I slapped him so hard with my other hand that it left a huge red mark on his cheek and my hand stinging. I realized, in retrospect, that hitting him was a very bad idea. Sparrow looked so angry, so frightening, that I cowered below him. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Gaspar standing there, looking quite amused at the turn of events.  
  
It was then that Sparrow let out a bark-like command. "Bootstrap! Down 'ere, NOW!" he roared, causing me to sink even lower. I heard William jump off the rigging and run down the dock to where we were standing.  
  
"Aye, Cap'n?" he said, eyeing the strange scene. I could see his gaze linger on Sparrow's cheek, where my hand print was becoming more pronounced.  
  
"Take this," he shoved me into William's arms, "into town. Board 'er up, lock the door."  
  
William looked a little weary at the order, but nodded. "Aye Aye." He grabbed around my arm in a vice grip and led me away. When we were out of sight, he whipped me around.  
  
"What did I tell yeh?" He growled. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes, from fear. He seemed to notice how scared I was and his gaze softened a bit. "Listen, woman, you'd better heed my advice this time. You hit yer cap'n again, and there's no doubt yeh'd be walkin' the plank the next minute."  
  
"Who cares? I just want all of this to end," I said, choking back the tears that were rapidly forming. To my surprise, he wrapped his hands lightly around my face and brought his lips to mine. But I didn't try to pull away, like with Sparrow. The kiss lasted for a few seconds, before he pulled away.  
  
"I don't," he said, then held my hand. "Now let's go." With that he pulled me off to a small inn, where, even in the early hours of the morning, there were sounds of drunken fights happening.  
  
"There?" I asked timidly, holding back as William tried to pull me inside.  
  
"Yes, there, let's go!" he said, and yanked me through the doorway into another world. It was dark, and smelled of alcohol and sweat. There were dirty men strewn about, some passed out, some bleeding, some sleeping where they lay. There was a woman, scantily clad, being chased by a man missing all but one tooth.  
  
"Stay close, kitten."  
  
His advice wasn't needed. I wasn't about to go running around on my own. I clutched his arm tight as he led me up the rickety stairs in the back to a grimy door with a number '6' hanging on it. He turned the handle and the door swung open, to reveal two people in a very compromising position. They didn't seem to notice, however, and I found myself staring, not able to rip my eyes away out of some morbid curiosity.  
  
"Whoops. Wrong room." William shut the door tight and we moved onto the next door, equally as disgusting, but with a number 7 on it. When he opened it, however, I was shocked to see the room-it was clean, the bed made, and everything in its place.  
  
"You'll be stayin' 'ere," he said, walking in and lighting a candle. I followed and shut the door tight.  
  
"The entire time we're docked?" I asked, running a finger along the edge of the bed before flopping down on it. It was incredibly soft, a welcome change from the hammock I had been using.  
  
"Mostly. If yeh need somethin', yeh can call for Rosemarie. She'll take good care of yeh."  
  
"Are you staying with me?" I asked, looking timidly up at him. After my experience with Sparrow, you might think that I wouldn't want to be around another man again, but somehow William was different.  
  
He sighed. "I wish I could, love. But I've got work to do," he said as he sat next to me.  
  
"Why did you become a pirate, William?" I asked. I had always liked asking why people did what they did- it was an intriguing question.  
  
"Me father was a pirate. I was born on a ship. It's in me blood."  
  
"But you didn't have to become a pirate. You could have done something else."  
  
He laughed. "No, I couldn't 'ave. You've never felt the sea callin' to yeh. I've heard it all me life. I'm sure my children will feel it too."  
  
I slowly put my hand on top of his. He took it, and looked in my eyes with his clear blue ones. Then he leaned in and kissed me again. It grew in intensity until I was on my back, him on top of me. I'm positive it would have gone farther if there hadn't been a loud knock at the door and someone calling for him.  
  
It was Barbossa. "Boostrap! Get out 'ere! NOW!" He roared from the other side of the door. We sat up and straightened our clothes. William gave me a small smirk.  
  
"I'll be back."  
  
With that, he was gone.  
  
***  
  
After 5 days of sitting alone in that room, I was beginning to think that The Black Pearl had sailed away without me. But I was pleasantly proven wrong by William returning to my room, holding a large fruit I had never seen before in his hands.  
  
"William!" I cried, jumping up from the bed. I hugged him tight, and only let go when he was struggling for breath.  
  
"Nice to see you too." He set the fruit down on the bedside table and hugged me properly.  
  
"I was beginning to think you all had left me."  
  
"I told yeh I'd be back," he said, laughing. I eyed the fruit suspiciously. He picked it up and tossed it from hand to hand.  
  
"Don't even ask it. I have no idea what it is. But I 'ear it tastes good. Want ter try it with me?" he raised an eyebrow and waved it playfully in front of me.  
  
"Sure."  
  
He whipped out a switchblade and began slicing the fruit. He handed me a piece, then shoved one in his mouth. He hadn't dropped dead, so I assumed it wasn't poisoned and took a small bite. It was really good, so I shoved the rest in my mouth. I had given up my lady-like manners quite a while ago. He handed me another piece, and we started talking, our mouths packed full of the juicy unknown fruit.  
  
"Still don' know wha' the cap'n wanted ter talk ter Gaspar about," he said, taking another bite, "'Course, I 'aven't 'eard everythin' tha' they're talkin' of. All I really kno' is tha' Gaspar is plannin' on invadin' some mainland town. Tampa, I think it was called."  
  
"Tampa?"  
  
"Aye, Tampa." He nodded. I had never heard of it.  
  
We talked late into the night, long after all the fruit was gone. After a lull in the conversation, we just looked at each other. He came closer to me, his face framed in the moonlight. He kissed me, for the third time that day.  
  
But this time, we weren't interrupted.  
  
*****  
  
There ya go. Nice long chappy for you. 


	5. The Proposal

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. :-D To Trunksgirl- no, that's not it. As you might be able to tell. If you're reading this. Yeah.  
  
Sarcastic Chipmunk- What? I honestly have no idea what you're talking about. But if you like my story, thanks.  
  
**** Previously:  
  
We talked late into the night, long after all the fruit was gone. After a lull in the conversation, we just looked at each other. He came closer to me, his face framed in the moonlight. He kissed me, for the third time that day.  
  
But this time, we weren't interrupted.  
  
****  
  
Needless to say, my night with William was much better than the one I spent with Sparrow. But we don't need to go into detail about it.  
  
I woke up the next morning with his arm around me, the sunlight shining on his face. I turned around, facing him now, and stroked his handsome tanned face. At my touch he stirred, and woke. He opened his eyes and grabbed my hand, kissing it.  
  
"Mornin', love," he said, smiling at me. I smiled back.  
  
"Hi."  
  
He chuckled and sat up. I did the same, holding the blanket to my chest. He took my face in his hands and kissed my forehead. Then he did something that made me blush and turn away. He got slid out of bed, completely naked, and crossed the room. He laughed, seeing the red creeping across my face.  
  
"C'mon, kitten, yeh've seen it," he said, grabbing his breeches. He pulled them up and came back over to the bed, where I was still sitting and blushing.  
  
"I've got ter ask yeh a question." He grabbed my hand, the one that was holding the quilt up. I gasped as it fell and tried to hold it up with my other hand, but he took that one as well. My face felt like it was on fire, and I could all of a sudden feel a breeze flowing through the room.  
  
"Marry me?" He said. My mouth dropped open, and my eyes grew wide. Suddenly I forgot all about the fact that my chest was completely exposed.  
  
I couldn't believe he had just asked me that. Well, alright, I could. But I couldn't think of what to say back. Me, a doctor's daughter, marrying a pirate? It was unthinkable.  
  
"I...I...I don't know what to say," I finally got out.  
  
"Say yes," he replied. He bit his lip and squeezed my hand, obviously nervous. I quickly considered it in my head. And my conscience gave a resounding 'YES!' for an answer. I found that I couldn't speak, however. So I nodded, smiling.  
  
"Great!" He exclaimed, and jumped on top of me. We started laughing, our faces just inches from each other. But a thought crossed my mind and I stopped suddenly.  
  
"Wait, William. What about Sparrow? Am I to stay on the ship?" He stopped laughing as well, and rolled off of me. He propped himself up on his elbow and took my chin in his hands.  
  
"I've discussed it with 'im. He's been wantin' to head over teh England again, and 'e said he'll drop yeh there."  
  
"Wait a minute. We'll get married and then you'll leave me?"  
  
"No, love. We'll be staying in England for a bit, whiles the Cap'n visits some people. Could be more 'n a year."  
  
This eased me a bit. But only a year?  
  
"Well, when are we leaving this island?"  
  
"Today, actually. Get yer things together, I'll take yeh down to the Pearl." I nodded, and we both grabbed our shirts and put them on. I snickered as he noticed a particularly large rip in his shirt, probably caused from our haste the night before.  
  
"Wait a minute! I almost bloody forgot somethin'." He reached down into his pants pocket and pulled out a small silver ring. "For yeh, kitten," he said as he slid it onto my finger.  
  
Tears welled up in my eyes as I looked at it. It was beautiful, inland with diamonds and emeralds. "Thank you!" He just winked and slid on his boots.  
  
****  
  
We made our way to The Pearl half an hour later, hand in hand. A few people whistled as we passed them, but William silenced them with a look. He was a pirate, after all.  
  
William dropped my hand when Barbossa came stalking down the ramp, however.  
  
"I was beginning ter wonder if yeh were ever goin' teh show, Bootstrap."  
  
"We were busy," he said, earning a raised eyebrow, then a clap on the shoulder. At that moment, Sparrow called for all hands from the deck. William smiled at me, then jogged up to the ship. I could see him from my position talking to Sparrow, who shook his hand, then gave him some instructions. William nodded and started scurrying up the mast.  
  
I then realized that I still wasn't aboard ship, and I quickly fixed that. Before I got to the galley, I was stopped by Sparrow. He called to me from the wheel.  
  
"Aye, Captain?" I asked. He smiled, and I smiled back. I was engaged now. William was great friends with Sparrow....he wouldn't dare touch me. Right?  
  
"Congrats, Victoria. William Turner is a good man," he said, extending his hand. I shook it.  
  
"Thank you, sir," I replied. I told you he wouldn't touch me!  
  
"Get back to the galley."  
  
"Aye Aye sir," I said, and turned to resume my duties. I found the galley just as I had left it, and continued my work.  
  
****  
  
We had been out to sea for a little over a month, in the middle of the Atlantic, when I made an interesting discovery. I was pregnant.  
  
I rushed into Sparrow's cabin after it had been a week that I was late. I was surprised to find my husband there as well. They were pouring over a map and talking in hushed voices, though no one else was in the room.  
  
"William! Captain!" I exclaimed, closing the door. They looked up, obviously startled, and Sparrow quickly rolled up the paper.  
  
"What is it, kitten?" William asked, rushing over to me. He rubbed my arms, and I looked up into his worried face. He pecked my lips, but I pushed him away slightly.  
  
"Yes, what is it?" Sparrow spoke up from the other side of the room. He had pulled out a bottle of rum, and sounded slightly drunk already.  
  
"I-I'm pregnant," I stammered. William's mouth dropped open and Sparrow spit out the rum he had been consuming.  
  
"What did you say?" Sparrow said, wiping his mouth. William was still awestruck, but the corners of his mouth seemed to be pulling upward into a smile.  
  
"I'm pregnant," I said, with more conviction this time. Seeing a look of panic wash over Sparrow's face, I added, "With your child, William."  
  
At that, a wide smile formed on Sparrow's face. He crossed the room to shake hands with a gaping William. "Congratulations, ol' chap. You're a father now." At the word father I saw William's knees shake a little bit. He made his way over to the bed and sat next to me. He leaned over and kissed my temple.  
  
"A father....me....honestly...." He envolped me in those strong arms of his into a warm hug. "I love you kitten."  
  
I loked up into his smiling face and grinned. "I love you too, William."  
  
Life was good.  
  
****  
  
Ok, I know it's a short chapter. Sorry. But I have the final one planned out, which is the next chapter. R&R! 


	6. What Happened to my Husband

A/N: Here it is-the final chapter. Thank you to all my reviewers, you make my day.  
  
*** Previously:  
  
"Marry me?" He said......  
  
"I'm pregnant," I said, with more conviction this time. Seeing a look of panic wash over Sparrow's face, I added, "With your child, William."  
  
****  
  
Just as William had promised, we got married as soon as we got to England. The ceremony was small, with Sparrow serving as best man.  
  
I gave birth to a beautiful baby boy about 7 months later. After 10 hours of labor, I might add.  
  
We named him William, after his father. But we decided to call him Will, mainly for my sake, so I wouldn't get mixed up. He had most of his father's features, minus the clear blue eyes. Instead he had chocolate brown ones(from me) that I was sure would break more than a few hearts.  
  
It was a sad day when William had to leave. I went down to the dock, holding Will in my arms and kissing William goodbye.  
  
"Bye bye, little pirate," William said, ruffling his son's brown hair. Will laughed, an innocent child's laugh, and grabbed out for his hand. William smiled and turned to me.  
  
"G'bye, kitten."  
  
I sniffled and looked up at him. "Goodbye, William. I love you."  
  
He sighed, and his eyes showed some regret. I knew he had battled with Sparrow and Barbossa to stay longer. I had told him to just stay, but then he reminded me of his calling to the sea. "I love you too."  
  
My eyes welled with tears and William held me close. Our poor son was squished between our two bodies as I cried into my husband's shoulder.  
  
"I'll miss you so much, William," I said we when pulled apart again. "You have to come back."  
  
"I will, love. I promise."  
  
That was when Sparrow came trotting down the dock toward his ship. "Ready, Bill?" he said. He made a funny face for Will, sticking his tounge out and crossing his eyes, just to make him laugh.  
  
"Very dignified as always, Captain," William chuckled. Sparrow winked.  
  
"But of course, mate. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Got to keep that air of mystery." We laughed, Will's giggling cutting through it all.  
  
"Hate to break up this fine moment, but we must be going, Cap'n," Barbossa called. Always ruining the perfect moment, he was. Sparrow sighed.  
  
"Let's go, Bill." He tipped his hat to me and tapped Will on the nose, making the baby giggle again.  
  
"Aye, Cap'n," William said, then turned back to me. "I'll miss yeh."  
  
"You have no idea," I replied, trying to gain control of my wiggling son. He was no longer laughing, sensing that something was wrong.  
  
"Dada!" Will cried. I looked from him to William in shock. Little Will had never said that before. I handed him over, and William held him close.  
  
"I'll come back, little one," he said, before handing the now crying baby to me. Barbossa called for him from the deck and William kissed my forehead.  
  
"I'll come back," he called as he jumped onto the ship. I waved and watched as he sailed off into the open ocean.  
  
That was the last time I ever saw him.  
  
****  
  
It wasn't until 19 years later that I leaned the fate of my husband. We had exchanged letters for almost 5 years after he left, telling each other of how things were going. I told him all about Will, and he told of what he was doing at sea. Graciously he left out all of the brutal parts.  
  
The last letter I got from him was actually a package addressed to Will. The boy was 5 at the time, so I opened it for him. It held a gold medallion with a skull on it, on a long gold chain. The note accompanying it was unnerving. This is what he wrote:  
  
Dearest Victoria,  
  
This may be my last letter to you. The crew has mutinied and Jack has been marooned. Please believe me when I say I had nothing to do with it.  
  
Barbossa convinced Jack to tell him the bearings of the Island de la Muerta, where legend has it there is treasure abounds. Jack, being the trusting fool he is, told him, and the crew mutinied right afterwards. Barbossa dumped him on a wee spit of land far away from any known colonies. I pleaded for Jack, but Barbossa silenced me with the threat of a cutlass to the stomach.  
  
We reached the island a short time afterward, and the crew went wild. There was so much gold there my eyes stung from staring at it. Barbossa kicked open a large chest, releaving hundreds of those gold medallions I sent you. Everyone reached in, taking as many as they could. I didn't, the one you received was slipped to me later.  
  
I don't know what will become of me. Barbossa is turning out to be as ruthless a Captain as he was first mate. Give the medallion to Will, when he is older. Keep it safe, away from the Black Pearl.  
  
I love you always, kitten,  
  
William  
  
****  
  
William was right; that was his last letter to me. I never heard from him again. I gave the pendant to Will, who took it on his crossing to the Caribbean. I didn't tell him the truth about his father.  
  
Years later, a man I hadn't see in over two decades showed up at my door.  
  
"Jack Sparrow?"  
  
"That's Captain Jack Sparrow, Mrs. Turner," he said, tipping his hat. I let him in and led him to the parlor.  
  
"What are you doing here, Captain?" I asked, face full of worry. His normally happy face sunk into a frown.  
  
"I'm 'ere to tell yeh the truth about what 'appened to yer husband," he replied. I perked up and pulled closer.  
  
"Tell me. Please. I've waited 15 years." Sparrow nodded, the cleared his throat very loudly. I turned to see someone step into the room. William? No. He had brown eyes.  
  
"Hello, mother," Will said. My eyes welled up with tears. I rushed over to him and crushed him in a hug, tears streaming down my cheeks.  
  
"My little boy! Oh, how I've missed you!" I cried into his shoulder. He patted my back, and we stayed that way for a while.  
  
"Mother, sit. Please. You have to hear what happened to him," he said, leading me to the couch. I sat down, wiped my tears with my apron, and faced Sparrow.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Yes. Right. What happened to Bootstrap Bill Turner is not something you'll like, I'm afraid, Victoria."  
  
"Just tell me! Please," I pleaded. I saw pity in Sparrow's eyes.  
  
"Well, it goes like this," he began, taking a deep breath. Ten he told me the terrible story of what had happened up to that point.  
  
I was horrified to hear what they had done to my husband. They tied a cannon to his feet and sunk him down to Davey Jones's locker. They had thought that he would still be alive, just forever drowning, because they didn't know he wasn't cursed. I broke down at that point, getting comforted by my poor son.  
  
Then Sparrow told the newest story, of what had happened to my son and how the curse was lifted. I was partly sad to hear that Will had consorted with pirates, but then I remembered what William had said.  
  
"You've never felt the sea callin' to yeh. I've heard it all me life. I'm sure my children will feel it too."  
  
And in that moment, I swear I could hear his voice calling to me from the depths of the ocean.  
  
****  
  
FIN! Done, no more. I hope you all liked reading it, I liked writing it. :- ) 


End file.
